


Change of Pace

by GohanRoxas



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fic Exchange, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GohanRoxas/pseuds/GohanRoxas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is crazy, and sometimes you have to slow down. Although...apparently, slowing down can just make life even crazier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Pace

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat of a prompt fill and fic exchange with Tumblr user johan25, who offered very kindly to write me a Chun-Li/Cammy fic after I picked her up as an RP character and expressed my interest in the ship. Of course, they later said "I hope you write one soon!" So I did.
> 
> The obvious disclaimers apply: Street Fighter, Chun-Li and Cammy belong to Capcom. This is just repaying a favour for a newfound friend and shipmate.

It was strange, not training every day, fighting mad dictatorial wannabes, genetically altered sadists or mechanical men with a yin-yang marble embedded in his stomach.

Yes, Chun-Li Xiang led a crazy life. Crazier than even your usual ICPO agent.

Which probably explained why she relished every opportunity she had to relax and be herself – opportunities which were few and far between, truth be told.

Something that was even more “few and far between” were her days off coinciding with her closest friend – and secret crush, to be blunt – Cammy White.

Even Cammy was a by-product of this crazy life Chun-Li led. Cammy was a clone, manufactured to be one of the tyrannical Bison’s “Dolls”, mindless soldiers who followed his every whim. The svelte blonde had been called “Killer Bee” whilst working for Shadaloo, until she shattered Bison’s mind control of herself and all of her – known – sisters, before being rescued by, of all people, Vega, and given to Delta Red, a paramilitary organization associated with the British government.

_Vega_. How she hated that man…if you could even call such a narcissistic sadist a man. The three-lined scar on her hip seemed to burn as she thought of him. Bitterly, she noted how he had survived her throwing him off a cliff and into a deep canyon.

Even so, she did not hate Vega as much as she did _Bison_.

That maniacal bastard…he’d given the order to kill her father, Dorai. And in some cruel twist of fate yet to have been written…it was Cammy who received the order, and carried out the mission.

“Chun-Li? Chun-Li!”

The sound of a sweet, caring, English-accented voice pulled her out of her reverie. Yes, that’s right. She was in the kitchen, attempting to put together a decent Western lunch – a BLT, she thought? “Huh?” she mumbled.

Cammy sat on a barstool outside the kitchen, watching her friend. “I think the tomato’s had enough,” she joked, her lips pulled back into a smile.

Blinking, Chun-Li looked down and noticed that one of the tomatoes she had been cutting was now…well, one would say diced, but that would not even begin to describe it.

Her blonde friend laughed kindly. “Is something on your mind?”

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. “No, I-I’m fine.”

A frown crossed her friend’s face. “You know, for an agent of Interpol, you’re a very bad liar.”

Chun-Li sighed. “Alright. I was thinking about what happened…before you joined Delta Red.”

Cammy’s eyes clouded slightly. “It was a rough time. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it wasn’t your fault,” she rushed to say, defending her friend even from self-criticism. “Bison was controlling you, you couldn’t help that.”

After a moment, the blonde nodded. “You’re right. Glad that bastard’s dead and never coming back.”

In her head, Chun-Li mumbled, _Yeah, and neither is the Sun_.

“Well, onto more happy matters. Like why on Earth you wear so little around the house?”

The Chinese woman flushed slightly. Beneath her deep blue apron she wore only a sports bra and a pair of tight-fitting shorts like those a cyclist would wear. Her black hair – usually worn up in twin, traditional buns – flew freely tonight, the full length reaching just below shoulder-length. Compared to her, Cammy – who wore a green spaghetti-strap top, denim shorts and her blonde hair in a single ponytail – looked positively dressed up.

“Look, I’m just so used to wearing that damn _qipao_ that I sometimes like to wear a lot less, okay?” The words came out in a flustered rush, toppling over one another in her rush to defend herself. “A-and I would have thought you’d wear more clothes on your off time, Ms. Show-Off-My-Ass-In-Uniform!” And she immediately regretted saying that.

Cammy jumped up and came to her own defense, albeit in a jesting manner. “That’s government issue! Even Colonel Wolfman has to wear it.”

Chun-Li blinked. “Really?”

The blonde tittered. “No. I just wanted to cut off an argument.”

After a moment, she realized what happened and just laughed.

Cammy smirked at her own joke and watched her friend laugh. “Oh, I love you, Chun-Li.” Then she froze visibly, her cheeks turning a bright pink.

The Interpol agent stopped her laughter and looked at her friend. “Did you just…?”

She coughed. “Yes, I think I did.”

“Surely you just meant it as…”

“No I didn’t. Apparently.”

“So you…”

“Want so desperately to kiss you right now? Yes. Yes I do.” After sagging in her chair after the admission, she stood once again. “I’ll just…leave now. I’ll get Wolfman to organise a flight back to London.” So saying, she made a move for the front door.

“Cammy, wait!” Chun-Li dashed after her and grabbed her friend by the wrist, pulling her back.

“What?” Then lips collided with lips, in a touch that had seemed forbidden until now, and her shock melted into happiness.

How long they stayed like that, neither of them was entirely sure. What they did know was this was a long time coming…and it felt so _good_!

Eventually they had to come up for breath, and so their lips separated, though their bodies did not. Forehead touched forehead, hands were on waists, fingers danced on fabric that barely covered their skin.

“That…was…” Cammy panted like she’d just gone five rounds with Ryu.

“Well worth the wait?” Chun-Li purred.

“No…I was going to say that was something we should have done a long bloody time ago.”

She giggled. “Then…what do you say we…make up for lost time?”

The blonde arched one eyebrow – one perfect eyebrow. “Chun-Li Xiang, I believe you’re trying to seduce me,” she smiled, quoting one of their favourite films.

Lidded eyes locked with Cammy’s deep blues. “Would you like me to seduce you?” she finished the quote.

“You already have,” the Brit smirked, leaning in and kissing Chun-Li once more, more patiently this time.

The Chinese woman moaned into the contact, her whole body screaming “ _Finally!_ ” as their lips collided so tenderly. She felt callused hands slide behind her to undo her blue apron and distanced herself slightly so it could be removed. After all the trouble she’d gone to in wearing it, the damn thing was just in the way now.

After yet another seeming eternity, Cammy pulled away. “We know where this is going, don’t we?”

Her cheeks flushed, Chun-Li could only nod.

“It might be better if we did that in your bedroom rather than in your kitchen?”

She giggled. “Yeah.” Taking Cammy’s hand, she led her delicately yet eagerly towards her bedroom.

* * *

It should be known at this moment that Cammy was much more powerful than she appeared. Which would explain why, when the door to the bedroom was opened and closed with their bodies, the Delta Red agent was carrying Chun-Li with surprising ease, the latter having her strong legs loosely wrapped around Cammy’s slender waist. Lips stayed glued to one another as they moved from door to wall to wardrobe door to finally, mercifully, the bed.

Cammy chuckled in a low contralto tone as she delicately pinned her friend – scratch that, her _lover_ – to the soft surface. “I’ve been wanting to do this for so long,” she confessed, using strong, callused hands to pin Chun-Li’s to the bed.

The dark-haired woman smiled up at her. “Bet I’ve been wanting to do it for longer.”

A soft, throaty laugh filled the dimly-lit darkness. “Always trying to one-up, even in foreplay.” Lips and teeth began to graze on the martial artist’s neck, causing her to moan and raise her hips into Cammy’s.

The blonde let out a quiet noise of her own at that movement, her hand slipping up to cup one still-covered breast and squeeze it. “Now, there’s a few ways we can do this, love…”

_Love_. That pet name sounded like music to her ears. “Do tell.”

“We can have it so I pleasure you, you pleasure me, or we pleasure one another in one way or another…”

Chun-Li bit her lip and concentrated. “There’s a way we can both get enjoyment and still look each other in the eye, right?”

A hand squeezed a soft breast in an affirmative gesture. “More than one, if you have any aids that’d work in a situation like this.”

She blushed and gasped at the sudden squeeze. “N-no…just for me.”

Cammy pouted cutely – and God, was that look sexy right now. “Oh well. I suppose we can do it the old fashioned way. Although…” She plucked at the strap of Chun-Li’s sports bra pointedly. “This will just get in the way of that.”

Blushing, the dark-haired fighter sat up slightly. The Brit smiled and kissed her lover once before using both hands to slide the bra off of Chun-Li’s body, freeing her breasts. Before progressing any further, though, Cammy leaned down and captured one hardened nipple in her mouth, sucking on it lightly.

The Chinese woman moaned and arched her back at the contact, pressing more of her breast into her lover’s mouth, one hand delicately going into blonde hair.

Cammy pulled back and smirked up at Chun-Li. “In a rush, love?”

She blushed and nodded weakly. “I want you, Cammy.”

Smirking, the blonde pulled off her own top and bra before removing her shorts and panties to leave her bare. Immediately after, she practically tore off Chun-Li’s tight pants, giving her a brief look of apology before…her hand slid down a toned stomach and rubbed gently at her lover’s most sacred area.

Chun-Li moaned louder than ever before, pulling Cammy in for a deep, lust-fuelled kiss. As if on instinct, the dark-haired beauty spread her legs a little and pulled the blonde in closer. In an instant, their wet sexes touched, and they both moaned.

Cammy bit her lip and stared deeply into her lover’s eyes. “Ready?”

She nodded. “For you, always.”

And so it was that the Brit took gentle hold of Chun-Li’s raised leg and began moving her hips slowly, groaning with pleasure as she did, her sex rubbing against the other’s.

The two of them moaned and stared directly into one another’s eyes as their lust overtook them. Each of them seemed to memorise something about the other; Chun-Li noted the deep blue of Cammy’s eyes, the way her hair fell across her face as her ponytail came undone from the movements, the scar on her cheek that Bison had left her with; Cammy noticed Chun-Li’s dark brown eyes, the mess her dark hair had become, the little beads of sweat that had doubtless begun to form on her own forehead as well.

But both of them memorised the sight of the other’s chest jiggling gloriously from their heated excitement, and the feeling of their two sexes rubbing against one another.

Seconds turned to minutes, which seemed to turn into hours. Positions changed – at one point Cammy had rolled over and let Chun-Li do all the work while allowing her dark-haired lover to gaze in wonder at her spectacular rear; at yet another Cammy rode her Chinese lover’s leg, all the while rubbing at Chun-Li’s wet sex with her hand – until finally, back where they had begun, their limbs entangled in one another, bodies near exhaustion, they kissed roughly and passionately as twin orgasms rocked their bodies.

As they came down from their shared high, they collapsed, bodies uncoiling slightly so only their arms were wrapped around one another. They kissed once more before the two of them, exhausted, slipped into dreams, where both relived the experience once more.

* * *

After hours of experiencing the embrace of both her bed and Cammy – _her_ Cammy – Chun-Li awoke nude, draped only in a sheet, and alone. Her heart sank. Did the blonde lie about her affections? Did she lie only to get sex out of it?

Suddenly, she heard a humming noise coming from her kitchen, followed by the scraping of utensils on a frying pan. The humming was in a very familiar tone.

Still garbed in the sheet, Chun-Li pulled herself out of the bed and headed out into her home.

Sure enough, Cammy was there, wearing a blue silk robe embossed with the initials “CLX” in stylised yellow script, humming happily to herself as she delicately placed scrambled eggs on pieces of toast. Looking up, she smiled at Chun-Li. “Morning, love. I was wondering if you were ever going to get up. We did have a long night, after all.”

She huffed quietly – relief – and couldn’t stop the girlish giggle. “We did. Hey…are you wearing my robe?”

“Maybe,” Cammy flirted, placing one plate in front of her lover. Then, as she sat to her own plate. “I’m thinking about getting a green one made. You know, with ‘CW’ on it. For while I’m here, and when I come back.”

Chun-Li just blinked. “What do you mean, while you’re here?”

“Oh, while you were out like a light – and before I made the breakfast that you haven’t touched yet…” Cammy began, looking pointedly at the plate.

Blushing, the martial artist pulled the sheet tighter around herself and began eating.

Satisfied, the Brit continued. “…I requested some R&R time I’m owed from Colonel Wolfman. And I was hoping to spend it here. If you’ll have me.”

Chun-Li broke out in a grin. “Of course. You can stay here as long as you want.”

The blonde smiled back and stood, moving to beside the dark-haired beauty and kissing her once. “Good. At least I’ll never be bored.” She let her gaze slide down to beneath the skimpy sheet.

Chun-Li gasped theatrically and pulled on the sheet to hide her obvious cleavage. “You…”

Cammy smirked. “You love it.”

She relaxed and smiled back at her lover. “I do. And you.”


End file.
